


Suficiente

by ElvishWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: (kind of), Angst, Cheating, F/M, Feels, Jealousy, Post-Coital, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Tobirama e Mito, encontros secretos durante a madrugada não era o ideal para o que eles consideravam um relacionamento. Mas, para ambos, era tudo que eles podiam fazer - e, por isso mesmo, bastava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suficiente

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrita totalmente na onda aleatória de inspiração que me deu numa madrugada qualquer. Ouvi muito High For This e Do I Wanna Know durante o processo, então talvez seja legal escutar essas músicas enquanto lê.
> 
> Boa leitura! <3

A lua estava alta no céu, marcando a noite silenciosa. Estava tarde, e a maior parte de Konoha dormia - os cidadãos comuns, as crianças, os animais, e até mesmo os shinobis que não tinham algum trabalho noturno. No entanto, na residência do Hokage, as coisas não estavam tão quietas assim.

As duas pessoas que moravam lá estavam acordadas, mas não era a preocupação que as mantinha insones.

Mito estava deitada no futon, nua e ofegante, seus braços agarrando o corpo de Tobirama, que se encontrava por cima dela, igualmente despido. As mãos da ruiva passavam pelas suas costas, acariciando-o, e suas pernas encontravam-se entrelaçadas no corpo do albino, abraçando-o. Ela podia sentir cada investida que o homem dava em seu corpo, como ele estava quente - tanto quanto ela -, e principalmente o quanto ele a queria. Era bem claro não apenas no pulsar de seu sexo dentro dela, mas também no quão suado ele se encontrava, na maneira que ele gemia baixo e grunhia, e em como sua voz estava rouca de desejo.

Ela moveu as pernas, tentando fazer com que Tobirama se aproximasse ainda mais, e arfou ao sentir o membro dele penetrando-a ainda mais fundo do que antes. Seu corpo estremeceu de prazer, e o homem soltou um gemido mais longo pouco depois, em resposta a como ela também o estava apertando por dentro - e ela realmente fez isso de propósito não apenas para provocá-lo, mas também porque ela sentia a necessidade de tê-lo por inteiro.

Tobirama começou a se mover mais rápido, e também com mais força. O som de suas peles batendo ficou mais alto, e ambos pensaram ao mesmo tempo - ainda que não soubessem - que se alguém estivesse do lado de fora do quarto, poderia escutá-los. Mesmo assim, essa fantasia um tanto exibicionista fazia tudo parecer melhor.

O peito do Hokage estava colado no da ruiva, e ele podia sentir os seios dela. Ele deixou o rosto apoiado no ombro dela, fazendo assim com que todos os seus gemidos pudessem ser escutados no pé do ouvido de Mito, e ela se deliciava especialmente quando ele chamava seu nome, as sílabas escapando de seus lábios como um pedido para mais e mais do que ela poderia oferecer.

Não demorou muito para ela gozar, e quando seu orgasmo chegou, Mito arfou, seu corpo inteiro tremendo e contraindo-se de prazer, e por um instante ela esqueceu do mundo. Ela se deixou levar, suas mãos acariciando as costas com cicatrizes do homem, as pernas perdendo a firmeza de antes por alguns segundos, e por fim ela deixou de ficar tão agarrada a ele, ofegando debaixo de seu corpo.

Tobirama não levou muito tempo para atingir o ápice depois disso, porém. Na verdade, ele se controlou quando Mito gozou, já que não queria parar de tocá-la justo naquele momento, e felizmente ele conseguiu fazer isso. A contragosto, deixou de penetrá-la - e assim que ele saiu de dentro dela, já queria voltar de novo -, deixando-se gozar com a mão segurando o seu membro enquanto seu esperma atingia o baixo ventre da mulher, tão perto de onde ele queria realmente ter gozado, mas que ele sabia que não podia.

Cansado, ele deitou-se ao lado dela no futon, deixando com que sua respiração normalizasse. Ele olhou para Mito em silêncio, e ela ainda parecia meio perdida no que havia acabado de acontecer, assim como ele. No entanto, ela logo olhou para ele, e deu um sorriso de canto.

“Foi gostoso, não foi?” Ela perguntou, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta. Claro que sabia. Mesmo assim, ele acabou respondendo.

“Sim, foi.” Logo depois Mito começou a rir, dando uma gostosa gargalhada. Tobirama não sabia bem porque ela riu - talvez foi pelo modo que ele falou, ele não entedia -, mas isso não a tornava menos bonita naquele momento. Nua, com os cabelos soltos e bagunçados, os seios se movendo junto com o peito a cada risada, ainda mais com aquele belo sorriso. Mesmo no escuro, ela era linda, e Tobirama se achava incrivelmente sortudo de poder vê-la assim, tão naturalmente.

Ela se calou um pouco depois, e sua mão desceu, acariciando os seios, indo para o umbigo - onde ela circulou o selo da Kyuubi - e então foi mais além. Os dedos chegaram no baixo ventre, tocando exatamente onde o homem havia gozado, e ela deixou seus dedos se melarem para então voltar a subir com a mão, brincando de esticar o esperma do outro.

Tobirama já estava acostumado com aquilo. Mito sempre fazia isso, e ele não via motivos para não deixá-la fazê-lo. Aquilo havia sido derramado no corpo dela, afinal, e ela sempre ficava compenetrada quando ficava observando o líquido branco se esticar entre seus dedos, para então juntá-los e deixá-lo grosso de novo.

“Queria que você tivesse gozado dentro.” Mito disse, e Tobirama mordeu o lábio inferior. Seus olhos vermelhos, no entanto, não desviaram o olhar - ele continuou a observar a mulher, especialmente como ela brincava com seu gozo, desejando que ele estivesse dentro de seu corpo.

Tobirama gostaria que estivesse, também. Fora dela, era apenas algo inútil.

“Você sabe que eu não posso, Mito. Se você engravidar…” A resposta veio, e ele sabia que ela não estava feliz com isso. Ele também não gostava das palavras que havia proferido, mas no fundo, os dois sabiam que era verdade e que não havia algo que pudessem fazer para mudar a situação.

“Eu sei. A Kyuubi. E também tem, você sabe… Hashirama.” O nome do primeiro Hokage ficou pairado no ar, e os dois se perderam nisso por alguns segundos. Hashirama estava morto, e era por isso que eles estavam fazendo sexo daquela maneira. E mesmo que ele estivesse morto, eles ainda se encontravam de madrugada, às escondidas como um casal de amantes, e faziam sexo exatamente como amantes - com intensidade e desejo, unidos pela necessidade um do outro, e sem poder se apoiar demais nos sentimentos que nutriam.

Mito sabia que não devia ter mencionado o marido morto, mas de qualquer forma, ele era um fantasma que pairava sobre tudo. Sobre a casa, sobre o relacionamento proibido dela com seu irmão mais novo, sobre Konoha.

Talvez fosse por ela já ter se deitado com os dois irmãos. Hashirama e Tobirama eram opostos, e mesmo assim, continuavam igualmente atraentes. O temperamento de Hashirama era mais relaxado e fácil de lidar, ela tinha que admitir, mas ela também nutria afeto pelo albino. Apesar de ser sério e estóico, ele era uma pessoa boa, e a voz da razão para seu irmão mais velho e muita gente. Poucos nasciam com o mesmo intelecto de Tobirama, assim como poucos nasciam com o carisma de Hashirama.

Ela aproveitou que o homem estava quieto para poder olhá-lo melhor. Ele era muito bonito, e isso era claro. Era interessante como Tobirama conseguia ser albino, já que seu irmão era moreno, mas isso não o tornava menos belo aos olhos de Mito. Ela gostava da pele clara e cheia de cicatrizes dele, assim como também gostava da pele lisa e macia de Hashirama, que se curava tão facilmente. Ela também gostava de seus olhos, vermelhos como os dos Uchihas - mas sem a maldição do sharingan, o que os tornava ainda mais puros -, e pequenos, ao contrário dos olhos escuros, grandes e vívidos do outro Senju. Mito admirava as tatuagens no rosto do mais novo, e adorava passar as mãos no cabelo branco e macio, curto, o oposto do corte e cor dos cabelos do ex-marido.

Para ser sincera, Mito podia passar horas apenas comparando os dois, e ainda assim, eles eram iguais - inclusive no sexo. Hashirama era carinhoso, e por mais que amasse todo mundo de Konoha, ele sempre tinha um espaço maior para ela quando estavam sozinhos - e ele fazia questão de mostrar isso. Já Tobirama não era de demonstrar em público a quem era afeiçoado, mas ela já havia se deitado com ele vezes o bastante para saber que, para o albino, aquilo não se tratava apenas de noites de prazer para então dormir.

Se fossem apenas isso, ele não iria ficar ali para conversar com ela. Assim como ele também não a tocaria de forma tão intensa - com beijos longos e molhados, mãos por todo o seu corpo, ficando de joelhos por minutos a fio apenas fazendo-lhe oral, deixando-a gozar o quanto quisesse em sua boca, até ficar de pernas trêmulas quase sem poder ficar em pé.

Mito não era apenas uma mulher com quem ele podia satisfazer seus desejos, e ele fazia questão de deixar isso claro com suas ações. Com palavras, ele não sabia dizer.

Então ele se focava em satisfazê-la, e honestamente, Mito sempre ficava satisfeita.

“Sim, tem Hashirama também.” Tobirama enfim falou, deixando-se sorver o nome do irmão morto. Ele peguntava-se o quão certo era o que ele e Mito faziam durante a noite. Certamente não era adultério, já que enquanto ele estava vivo, os dois nunca trocaram sequer um beijo, mas parecia bastante com isso. Ao menos, eles se sentiam como se fosse isso.

Talvez o fantasma de Hashirama realmente estivesse lá, parado no meio do quarto, apenas observando a conversa deles.

Ambos se lembravam de como aquilo tinha começado. A morte do primeiro Hokage ainda era um acontecimento recente, e Tobirama havia sido Hokage por pouco tempo. Mito estava tão abalada quanto ele, e o albino se recordava dela chorando toda noite antes de dormir.

Ele chorava, também. O Senju gostaria de ser capaz de amenizar não apenas a sua própria dor, mas também da mulher. No entanto, não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer - ao contrário de Hashirama, ele não era tão bom com palavras de conforto. Ainda assim, ele tentava, e Mito apreciava o seu esforço.

Era difícil para os dois. Por isso, um dia, eles resolveram beber. Nenhum deles ficou bêbado, mas ainda assim, o álcool foi o bastante para fazer com que Tobirama tivesse coragem de se aproximar mais da Uzumaki - que ele sempre achara bonita e admirara de longe -, e ela não se importou com isso.

Quando eles se beijaram, ela não o afastou. Os braços dela o envolveram num abraço, e aos poucos eles avançaram. No final, acabaram da mesma maneira que estavam agora - nus, e deitados um ao lado do outro, recuperando-se de seus orgasmos e lembrando-se do passado.

“Você devia ter filhos, Tobirama. Tenho certeza de que seria um bom pai, e seus filhos seriam excelentes shinobis.” Mito disse, pousando a mão em seu próprio peito, sem se importar com o fato de que acabaria sujando-o - ela teria que tomar banho, de qualquer forma.

“Não estou interessado.” A resposta veio rápido, simplesmente porque Tobirama já a tinha na ponta da língua. Coisas como romance e casamento não eram prioridades na sua vida. Ele tinha uma vila inteira para cuidar, e não achava que teria tempo e disposição para se manter num relacionamento saudável e duradouro.

Quanto a crianças, ele gostava delas. Tinha muitos estudantes, e para ele, todos serviam como seus filhos. Ele gostava de ensinar os mais jovens, e apesar de ser sério, seus estudantes gostavam dele, e ele nutria um carinho por cada um deles. Era por isso que Mito dizia que ele seria um bom pai.

Ainda assim, ele não conseguia se imaginar com outra mulher. Para ele, era um conceito estranho. Tobirama não conseguia se ver com outra pessoa que não fosse Mito, e também não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra mulher que não fosse ela por quem ele nutria algo que não fosse platônico, e com quem ele se sentiria confortável casando e tendo filhos.

A princípio, ele também não via Mito desse jeito, mas a proximidade que ele tivera com ela por todos esses anos fez com que ele não apenas se acostumasse com ela, mas também a desejasse. Isso quando Hashirama ainda era vivo - e ele sabia muito bem que era errado pensar na esposa de seu irmão dessa maneira. Por isso mesmo ele não contou a ninguém, e tentou esquecer.

Na maior parte do tempo, ele realmente tinha sucesso com isso. Tobirama ocupava sua mente com outros afazeres, e naturalmente os colocava como prioridades acima dos seus sentimentos por Mito. Quando Hashirama morreu, porém, eles passaram a tomar um espaço maior, apesar dele não demonstrar - ou melhor, não demonstrava até a primeira noite em que eles se deitaram.

Ele se perguntava se Mito nutria a mesma paixão por ele. No entanto, ele não tinha coragem para falar sobre isso com ela, e mesmo se ela já soubesse do que ele sentia, a Uzumaki se mantinha calada. De qualquer modo, eles não deveriam estar juntos desse jeito, e os dois sabiam muito bem disso.

Tobirama se questionava se Mito o achava melhor que Hashirama. Normalmente, ele não se importava de estar na sombra do irmão, agindo como sua consciência, mas quando se tratava de seu relacionamento errado - e ao mesmo tempo, um tanto quanto certo - com Mito, ele tinha medo de ser apenas uma espécie de compensação.

No entanto, não era assim. Ela nunca o tratou dessa forma, e por isso, Tobirama era grato. Era bom saber que, assim como ele sempre se esforçava para agradá-la, ela fazia o mesmo. E se ela gostava dele tanto quanto ela, talvez fosse até melhor não saber.

Aquele arranjo só servia para duas coisas: acalentar os seus desejos e fazer com que eles se sentissem menos sozinhos. Aquilo era óbvio, e apesar de não ser o ideal, era satisfatório. Eles não podiam pedir por mais, então deviam se contentar com o que já tinham.

“Tudo bem. Você quem sabe... Eu mesma não me importaria de continuarmos assim.” Mito afirmou, espreguiçando-se e bocejando - pelo visto, o cansaço estava começando a tomar conta de seu corpo.

“Eu também não. Por enquanto é o suficiente, não é?” O homem questionou, e era claro que ele sabia que aquilo era mais do que suficiente. E se não fosse, paciência.

“É sim. E, Tobirama… Você gozou bastante. Por acaso ficou se segurando esses dias pra poder ficar comigo?” Aquela pergunta dela pegou Tobirama de surpresa, e ele acabou por corar ao ouvir a mulher falando dele dessa forma. Assim que ele notou que o rosto estava vermelho, porém, ele pigarreou, tentando se distrair.

“Você presta atenção demais nessas coisas, Mito.” Disse, então, e novamente a mulher riu com gosto, assim como tinha rido mais cedo. Apesar disso, Tobirama não ficou mais envergonhado - ele gostava de poder escutar Mito gargalhando daquela forma, ainda mais depois da conversa que tiveram antes.

“Eu sei. E eu tô curiosa. Vai, responde.” Ela insistiu, e o albino viu que realmente não tinha alternativa que não fosse responder - mesmo que isso ainda o fizesse ficar um pouco vermelho, mas felizmente estava escuro o bastante para Mito, provavelmente, não perceber o rubor em suas bochechas.

“Sinceramente? Fiquei, sim.” Admitiu, dando um riso logo em seguida. Por algum motivo, apesar da vergonha, aquela situação ainda era um tanto cômica. Era quase como se ele e Mito fossem dois adolescentes namorando às escondidas dos pais, e não dois adultos.

“Eu sabia. Mas tudo bem, eu também fiquei… É bom saber que não sou a única que faz isso… Bem, acho que vou dormir. Tô ficando com sono.” A mulher por fim falou, e naquele momento Tobirama sentiu o coração se apertar em seu peito. Ele nunca estava preparado para o momento da separação.

Porém, considerando como ela também o encarava, ele realmente não era o único a se sentir assim.

“Tudo bem. Pode ir, se quiser. Nos vemos de manhã, então.” Ele não queria dizer isso, mas sabia que, no momento, aquela era a resposta adequada. Mito bocejou mais uma vez antes de se levantar, pegando suas próprias roupas espalhadas no chão e juntando-as num pequeno monte em seus braços antes de olhar para o Senju pela última vez naquela noite.

“Sim, de manhã. Durma bem, Tobirama.” Mito disse, por fim, e Tobirama teve que respirar fundo para poder respondê-la novamente.

“Você também, Mito.” As palavras escaparam de sua boca numa vez só, mas no fundo, ele queria pedir para que ela ficasse com ele, para que os dois pudessem se abraçar ainda deitados e adormecerem juntos.

Mas talvez, isso seria pedir demais. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de dormir junto com ela.

Mito saiu do quarto, deixando-o, enfim, só. Tobirama se virou, passando a ocupar o lugar que antes havia sido ocupado por Mito, e ele ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo da Uzumaki nos lençóis. Não era a mesma coisa de poder segurá-la em seus braços, mas era melhor do que nada.

Por enquanto, seria o bastante. E no dia seguinte, eles poderiam continuar a fingir que não eram assim tão próximos para de noite poderem se perder em seus corpos antes de se separarem friamente.

Não era o ideal, nunca seria. Mas, para eles, aquilo bastava.

Não era como se pudessem pedir por mais quando nunca poderiam ter, afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Comecei com hentai e terminei com feels. Pois é. 
> 
> Eles não são um casal feliz, e acho que, dentro do canon, não daria muito certo -q Hashirama ficaria entre eles, mesmo como um fantasma, e seria difícil pros dois deixarem isso de lado pra poder ficarem juntos.
> 
> Então, apesar de todos esses sentimentos, ficaria apenas no sexo casual, se bem que eles gostariam de ter mais que isso. Mas, bem, pelo menos é melhor que nada, né?
> 
> Confesso que essa fic tem mais monólogo interno que diálogos entre eles de propósito. O Tobirama por si só é um personagem bem introvertido, então não é muito de falar o que sente. Acho que a Mito, sem o Hashirama, também não é muito de ficar espalhando palavras ao vento. Além disso, combina com o clima da fic, eu acredito, então ficou assim mesmo.
> 
> Explorar as mentes deles nessa oneshot (que eu achei meio curtinha, mas do tamanho ideal, considerando o "plot") foi muito gostoso! Fazia SÉCULOS que eu não escrevia fic de Naruto, então é bom poder postar algo aqui <3 Ainda mais porque eu ADORO, SOU APAIXONADA, VICIADONA DE VERDADE, na era dos Fundadores de Konoha. Por mim o Kishimoto fazia 700 capítulos só disso SHAOSOHSOHAHAOS
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado! :D


End file.
